Dodgeball Berdarah
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Dalam pertandingan, benda bulat bukan hanya bola dodgeball, tapi juga kepala manusia.


**[A/N] Akhirnya jadi juga request lo Kat...**

**Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Gosho Aoyama dan Kocchimuite! Miiko adalah milik Eriko Ono.**

**Warning: Cacaaaaat**

**Listening To: Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance**

* * *

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

Suara penonton membahana memenuhi stadion Tokyo. Tim dodgeball Tokyo dan Osaka sedang bertanding untuk maju ke Turnamen Dodgeball Tingkat Asia. Kedua tim dari dua kota jagoan itu bertanding sengit, Tokyo dengan serangan mematikannya, dan Osaka dengan kecerdikan pertahanannya.

"Ayo! Tokyo pasti bisa! Tokyo! Tokyo! Tokyo!" teriak Shinichi antusias. Heiji yang duduk di sebelahnya pun merasa jengkel. "Hoi, Osaka! Ayo kalahkan Tokyo! Maju ke tingkat Asia dan buat Jepang bangga!" teriak Heiji. "Hih, apaan sih kau, Heiji? Sudah jelas Tokyo yang akan menang!" kata Shinichi. "Hah! Tokyo jidatmu! Osaka akan mempermalukan Tokyo malam ini, lihat saja!" "Sudah ah, jangan bertengkar..." kata Ran.

Sementara itu, di sebelah mereka ada Miiko dan kawan-kawannya yang juga menonton pertandingan. "Tuh, lihat, kalau main dodgeball yang benar seperti itu!" kata Kenta kepada teman-temannya, Mari, Miiko, Yukko, dan Tappei. "Kenta, kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengajari Yamada, kan dia yang jadi bolanya!" ejek Tappei. "TAPPEI!" Miiko memukul-mukul wajah Tappei, memancing tawa yang lainnya.

* * *

"Priiit!"

Sebuah tiupan tunggal yang panjang dari wasit mengakhiri pertandingan dengan skor 2-1 untuk Tokyo. "Ha! Kubilang juga apa! Pasti Tokyo yang menang!" kata Shinichi. "Terserah kau lah..." kata Heiji.

"Pertandingan yang seru!" kata Miiko senang saat pertandingan berakhir. "Bukankah begitu, Yukko?" tanya Miiko. Yukko tidak menjawab, malah kini ia terpaku kepada sesuatu yang berada di bawah kursinya.

"Yukko? Ada apa?" tanya Kenta yang baru saja menyadari keanehan dalam tindakan Yukko. Dengan jari gemetar, Yukko pun menunjuk sesuatu di bawah kursinya.

Ternyata itu adalah kepala manusia.

"WAAAAA!"

* * *

Mendengar teriakan, Shinichi dan Heiji yang baru akan bangkit dari kursi mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa?" tanya Heiji pada Yukko yang gemetaran. "Kepala... Kepala manusia di situ..." kata Yukko dengan suara bergetar sambil memaku pandangannya ke bawah kursi tempat ia tadi duduk. Shinichi pun segera mengeluarkan benda bulat itu dari tempatnya.

Itu memang kepala manusia. Pria paruh baya berwajah putih pucat dan berambut putih. "Hei, tunggu dulu. Aku mengenal pria ini..." kata Heiji.

"Dia mantan pelatih tim Osaka!"

* * *

"Namanya Ryozaki Nakamura, mantan pelatih tim dodgeball Osaka. Ia harusnya menonton pertandingan ini karena menurut catatan kartu kreditnya ia telah membeli tiket secara online, tapi menurut kamera CCTV ia tidak muncul. Lalu sekarang di sinilah ia berada," kata Inspektur Megure yang baru saja datang karena telepon Shinichi.

"Ia, tentu saja, memiliki banyak musuh. Tapi hanya dua diantaranya yang tidak memiliki alibi pada saat kematiannya yang diperkirakan pukul 7 malam tadi.

"Mereka adalah Asuka Yuiichi, mantan istri korban, dan Yoshida Arafuku, mantan murid korban. Yuiichi mengaku sedang sendirian di rumahnya, menonton televisi. Sementara Arafuku sedang berlatih sepakbola di lapangan di dekat rumahnya."

"Sendirian?" tanya Shinichi. "Ia berlatih bola sendirian?" Inspektur Megure mengangguk. "Di mana mereka berdua sekarang?" tanya Heiji. "Di kantor polisi, sedang diinterogasi oleh Sato," kata Megure. "Bolehkah kami ikut ke sana?" tanya Shinichi. "Tentu. Bawalah saksi-saksimu," kata Megure sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ia sebut saksi—Miiko dan kawan-kawannya. Shinichi pun mengangguk dan berbalik pada Miiko.

"Hei. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shinichi. "Yamada Miiko," kata Miiko malu-malu. "Nah, Yamada, aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu ikut aku ke kantor polisi. Oh tidak, jangan takut, kalian tidak salah apa-apa. Aku ingin kalian bersaksi, itu saja. Kalau kalian mau," Shinichi mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Miiko. "Kalian boleh telpon orangtua kalian dulu. Bagaimana?"

Miiko mengangguk. "Bagus. Jangan lama-lama, sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Oke?" kata Shinichi. Miiko mengangguk sekali lagi. Shinichi lalu meninggalkan Miiko dan bergabung dengan Heiji.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Heiji saat menyadari Shinichi sudah berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana caranya berlatih sepakbola sendirian? Maksudku, setidaknya harus ada dua orang, satu menjadi penyerang, satu menjadi kiper. Bukankah begitu, Kudo?"

Shinichi memutar otaknya. "Aku punya ide. Tapi aku baru bisa menjalankan ide ini di kantor polisi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Miiko dan teman-temannya menghampiri Shinichi. "Bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya Shinichi. "Kami bisa," jawab Tappei. Entah kenapa, dalam suaranya Shinichi menangkap nada sinis. "Baiklah. Ikut kami," kata Shinichi. Shinichi, Heiji, Miiko, dan teman-temannya pun naik mobil polisi untuk menuju kantor polisi.

* * *

"Heiji, kau tanyai para saksi, aku akan menginterogasi para tersangka," kata Shinichi. Heiji pun emngangguk dan menggiring kelima anak itu ke ruang interogasi.

"Shinichi," kata Megure saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang interogasi lain. "Pakailah ini." Megure menyerahkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan earbud. "Kau akan berdiri di balik cermin dua arah ini. Kau akan berbicara melalui mikrofon kecil ini untuk memberitahuku apa yang harus dikatakan. Mengerti?" Shinichi mengangguk. Megure lalu keluar dari ruangan itu untuk masuk ke ruangan interogasi di balik cermin dua arah.

Interogasi dimulai.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Yuiichi. Maaf mengganggu waktu tidur Anda."

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya minta maaf! Ini keterlaluan! Aku baru selesai menonton film kesukaanku yang tayang perdana, lalu tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan polisi bodoh yang mendobrak rumahku! Ini semua konyol!"

Melihat reaksi Yuiichi, Shinichi pun berbicara melalui mikrofon. "Tanyakan apa film yang ditontonnya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa judul film yang Anda tonton?" tanya Megure setelah mendengar instruksi dari Shinichi.

" "Strangers on A Train". Apakah itu relevan?"

Shinichi kembali memberikan perintah. "Tanyakan bagaimana akhir dari ceritanya."

"Bagaimana akhir film tersebut?" tanya Megure.

"Inspektur, aku sudah tak mau bermain-main," kata Yuiichi jengkel.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan itu, Nyonya."

Yuiichi mendesau.

"Guy menolak untuk membunuh ayah Bruno. Bruno pun memfitnah Guy sebagai pembunuh Miriam, tapi akhirnya Guy berhasil meyakinkan polisi bahwa ia tak pernah membuat perjanjian apapun dengan Bruno. Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ia tidak bersalah. Ia boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda, Nyonya Yuiichi. Anda boleh pulang sekarang."

Yuiichi pun digiring oleh seorang petugas untuk keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Megure melalui mikrofon.

Shinichi tersenyum. "Sudahlah, nanti akan ketahuan. Nah, sekarang panggil tersangka yang selanjutnya."

Yoshida Arafuku memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Mantan gurumu, Nakamura, meninggal dunia."

Arafuku terlihat syok. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia dibunuh."

Arafuku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang begitu tega membunuhnya?"

"Kami pun belum tahu. Maukah kau membantu kami menemukan pembunuhnya?"

Arafuku mengangguk.

"Tanyakan padanya, di lapangan apa dia berlatih sepakbola," kata Shinichi melalui mikrofon.

"Lapangan tempatmu berlatih sepakbola, apa namanya?" tanya Megure kepada Arafuku.

"Namanya Center Field."

"Tanyakan lagi, dari pukul berapa sampai berapa ia berlatih," perintah Shinichi.

"Sejak pukul berapa kau berlatih?" tanya Megure.

"Pukul 4. Lalu aku pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan pada pukul 6 aku kembali."

"Baiklah Inspektur, aku akan masuk," kata Shinichi. Ia pun melepas mikrofonnya, mengantonginya, dan masuk ke ruangan interogasi.

"Selamat malam, Inspektur. Selamat malam juga, Arafuku. Malam yang sibuk ya?" tanya Shinichi saat memasuki ruangan interogasi. Arafuku hanya tersenyum. Shinichi pun duduk di samping Megure.

"Nah, sekarang, Arafuku, maukah kau memberitahukan kepadaku mengapa kau bunuh Nakamura?"

Arafuku tergagap. "Apa-apaan!"

"Kau melakukan kesalaan, Arafuku. Center Field ditutup hari ini karena ada pertandingan di Stadion Tokyo. Juga, sepatumu masih putih bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda setelah dipakai bermain. Lagipula, rumahmu berada di jalan Arita, sulit dikatakan dekat dengan Center Field yang terletak di persimpangan Osora dan Suzuki. Dan aku juga mendapat kabar dari interogasi saksi, mereka melihat seorang pria muda berkulit putih, berkacamata, dan berambut cokelat lalu lalang. Mirip sekali denganmu, ya? "

Arafuku pun tersenyum. "Rupanya aku benar-benar telah melupakan Tokyo setelah pindah ke Nagasaki. Apa boleh buat, kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak, apa salahnya kalau kau tahu semuanya?

"Kalian tentu masih ingat kematian pelatih Osaka, Sarumi Arafuku, satu tahun yang lalu. Ya, benar, Sarumi Arafuku adalah ayahku. Ketika ia melatih tim dodgeball Osaka, kami sering sekali memenangkan pertandingan.

"Itu membuat Ryozaki Nakamura iri. Ia pun membunuh untuk mendapatkan jabatan ayahku. Kurasa satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk balas dendam."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal ini dan polisi tidak?" tanya Megure.

"Karena Nakamura menyuap kalian para polisi! Aku tahu hal ini karena dia sendiri yang bilang kepadaku! Aku minum-minum dengannya dan aku buat dia mabuk, lalu ia ceritakan semuanya!" Arafuku marah.

Shinichi hanya terdiam. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup sebagai pengakuan. Petugas, tahan dia." Seorang petugas pun memasuki ruangan interogasi dan memborgol Arafuku serta membawanya keluar.

Megure melipat tangannya. "Aku masih tak percaya. Departemenku disuap dan aku tak tahu apa-apa soal itu? Inspektur macam apa aku ini?"

Shinichi hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu." Megure pun mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Yuiichi tidak bersalah?" tanya Megure.

"Mudah," kata Shinichi. "Kenyataannya, Strangers on A Train memang tayang perdana di televisi malam ini. Memang sudah pernah ada di bioskop, tapi catatan keuangannya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia pernah membeli tiket untuk menonton film tersebut.

"Dan aku menanyakan akhir filmnya untuk mengetahui apakah ia jujur atau tidak. Karena, Strangers on A Train awalnya adalah sebuah novel, novel tersebut pun diadaptasi menjadi film. Tetapi, ada perbedaan antara akhir cerita di buku dan di film.

"Di buku, akhirnya Guy menyetujui perjanjian dengan Bruno, dan akhirnya Guy ditangkap oleh seorang detektif swasta. Di filmnya, Guy malah tidak membuat perjanjian apa-apa dengan Bruno dan berhasil membersihkan namanya dari fitnah. Kalau ia hanya membaca bukunya, ia akan menceritakan akhir cerita yang pertama."

Megure pun berdecak kagum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan para saksi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mereka sudah diperbolehkan pulang," kata Megure.

Shinichi mengangguk.

* * *

"Bukankah Shinichi Kudo itu keren?" tanya Miiko tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan pulang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tappei kesal.

"Ya, dia kan tampan, tinggi, pintar lagi! Aku mau jadi pacarnya..." kata Miiko.

"Ah, mana mau dia jadi pacarmu," kata Tappei.

"Iih Tappei!" Miiko pun memukul-mukul kaki Tappei.

Seperti biasanya.


End file.
